dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta Disappears?! Menace of the Duplicate Vegeta!
" |TitleImage = |Japanese title = ベジータが消える!? 複製ベジータの脅威! |Rōmaji title = Bejīta ga kieru!? Fukusei bejīta no kyōi! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 45 |Saga = Monaka Saga |Manga = |Airdate = May 29, 2016 |Previous = Seal of Planet Potofu - Secret of the Superhuman Water is Unleashed |Next = Goku vs. Copy-Vegeta! Who's Gonna Win!? }} "Vegeta Disappears!? The Menace of Copy-Vegeta!" (ベジータが消える!? 複製ベジータの脅威!, Bejīta ga kieru!? Fukusei bejīta no kyōi!) is the forty-fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is May 29, 2016. Summary Copy-Vegeta has been created, shocking Vegeta, and the Saiyan prince asks him what he is. Copy-Vegeta corrects him, stating that he not only stole the appearence of the prince, but he stole his abilities as well, leaving Vegeta as an empty shell. Vegeta attempts to fire a Galick Gun at Copy-Vegeta, but it was surprisingly uneffective. Copy-Vegeta demonstrates that he took Vegeta's powers from him, firing a Galick Gun of his own, but deliberately missing and firing at the cliff above them. Copy-Gryll orders Copy-Vegeta to absorb the powers of the remaining ones, and points out Trunks. Copy-Vegeta hesitates, which Vegeta notices, then proceeds to absorb Trunks, however Jaco neutralizes the attack with his Elite Shooting. Vegeta then orders Trunks and Goten to fly away carrying Monaka and Potage. Trunks also has to carry Vegeta as he has no Ki to fly with. While Jaco poses, Copy-Vegeta attempts to absorb him, but the Galactic Patrolman flies away with his propulsion boots. At a far away area, Goten unties Monaka, and Vegeta is surprised that an actual copy of him exists, also being able to use his techniques. Potage explains that their enemies are entities created by the Superhuman Water, which surprises Jaco. When Jaco explains that the Superhuman Water is a "miracle water" that can increase the drinker's strength by a thousand-fold, Potage corrects him, saying that the "miracle water" does not exist. He then says that the name "Superhuman Water" was created by people from other planets who had the wrong idea. As Potage explained the origin of Commeson, the real name of the weapon, and its abilities, he said that if Commeson was not contained, it would have not only destroyed Planet Potaufeu, but the entire universe. At the expense of the lives of the inhabitants, Commeson was sealed. Potage revealed that he is the only survivor, and he has been protecting the seal of Commeson for over a hundred years. Potage then feels proud of himself and calls himself a legend. Goten and Trunks then wonder how old Potage is. It is revealed that when Gryll unlocked the seal, Commeson captured Gryll, and created a copy of him. Copy-Gryll then captured Gryll's henchmen, and copies of them were created, which explains why Gryll and his henchmen all had purple goo-type substances. Potage resolves to re-seal Commeson, having recovered the key. Vegeta brings up the fact that Copy-Vegeta hesitated to attack Trunks, and Potage explains that Commeson can also copy its victims' spirit. Vegeta then asks what happens to the victims of Commeson, and Potage answers that they die, with their body disappearing within 3 to 5 minutes of being absorbed. It is revealed that the original Gryll, along with his henchmen, died this way, with their bodies disappearing. Jaco begins panicking that he will take the blame from Bulma if Vegeta dies, and pleads Potage for a way to save him. Potage then says that to save Vegeta from disappearing, Copy-Vegeta has to be defeated. Later, Copy-Vegeta and Copy-Gryll confront the group, and Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks to fight Copy-Vegeta. Copy-Gryll is surprised at the technique, and entrusts the fight to Copy-Vegeta. Gotenks constantly attempts to attack Copy-Vegeta, but his attacks are ineffective, as he is a copy of Vegeta. Gotenks then immediately transforms to Super Saiyan 3, which greatly surprises Monaka and causes him to "pass out". Copy-Gryll's thirst for their power further increases. Despite being at Super Saiyan 3, and attacking Copy-Vegeta with childish but destructive attacks which caused shockwaves, Gotenks still could not deal any damage to Copy-Vegeta. Vegeta's body then becomes transparent, which is a sign that his body is disappearing soon. Copy-Vegeta tells the "empty shell" to disappear already, then lands a hard blow on Gotenks. Back on King Kai's planet, Goku fires a Kamehameha, which rotates around the planet and is blocked by Goku, who says he's in good shape. While he is eating, he says he misses King Kai's food, despite it "tasting okay". King Kai then senses Gotenks' power. Goku is able to sense it too, along with Vegeta's power, and realizes that the two are fighting. Back on Potaufeu, Copy-Vegeta is overwhelming Gotenks, while Vegeta's body is growing more transparent. While Gotenks is sent flying to the ground, he defuses, and Copy-Vegeta praises Trunks for having a strong spirit, while he is about to execute the two young Saiyans. Goku then appears, grabbing Copy-Vegeta's hand, and asks him why he is trying to kill Goten and Trunks, not knowing about the situation and thinking he is the real Vegeta. The original Vegeta tells Goku that Copy-Vegeta is a fake, and Goku immediately realizes that there are 2 Vegetas: one made from a purple goo and one transparent. Goten and Trunks tells Goku that if Copy-Vegeta is not defeated, the original Vegeta dies, and Goku is confused. Vegeta tells Goku that he does not need to know the details, and tells him to defeat Copy-Vegeta in the next 3 minutes, but then spitefully says that due to Copy-Vegeta being an exact copy, he is unsure if Goku can defeat him. Goku is confused, but then grows excited, as well as Copy-Vegeta, due to having a copy of Vegeta's desire for battle. Copy-Gryll is excited that another exceptionally strong fighter appeared. Goten tries to warn Goku that Copy-Vegeta can absorb others, Copy-Vegeta yells out that he will not attempt to absorb Goku, wanting to fight him head-to-head. Copy-Gryll berates him, ordering him to absorb Goku's power. Copy-Vegeta then threatens Copy-Gryll not to get in his way. When Copy-Gryll tries to forcefully control Copy-Vegeta, the original Vegeta's trait of hating being controlled surfaced, which caused Copy-Vegeta to overcome the control and knock Copy-Gryll away with a strong punch, defeating him. Copy-Vegeta then tells Goku to begin the fight, and Goku says he will not hold back, especially since Monaka is watching. Goku teleports in front of Copy-Vegeta, and they begin fighting. As Goku is knocked to the ground, he realizes that Copy-Vegeta is really just as strong as Vegeta, and gets excited that he is technically fighting against Vegeta in a fight to the death. Battles *Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Copy-Vegeta *Copy-Vegeta vs. Copy-Gryll *Goku (Base) vs. Copy-Vegeta Techniques Used *Galick Gun - Attempted by Vegeta, however his power was stolen. Was then used by Copy-Vegeta to demonstrate his power. *Elite Shooting - Used by Jaco to destroy Copy-Vegeta's tentacles when he tried to absorb Trunks. *Fusion Dance - Used by Goten and Trunks to fuse into Gotenks. *Kamehameha - Used by Goku while training on King Kai's planet. *Continuous Die Die Missile - Used by Gotenks against Copy-Vegeta, but he was unharmed. *Instant Transmission - Used by Goku to travel from King Kai's planet to Planet Potaufeu. ca:Episodi 45 (BDS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Potaufeu Saga